The Last Rose Petals
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: This is how I wanted the story to end. So since we are not always getting what we want, I wrote my own ending to this fantastic anime series. This whole story is about Kaname and Yuki and how they really did end up together like it was suppose to be, their arranged marriage by Juri(Mother) and Haruka(Father) Kuran, parents to Yuki and Kaname Kuran. Please read and enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Cross academy has come under a great attack and yet Kaien Cross survived the attack. Thank heavens everyone of the night class has survived as well.

'Yuki, I would understand if you want to stay here at the academy, but if you would like to join me, it will make me very happy if you would join me.' Kaname spoke kneeling in front of me.

'I would very much like to join, you brother.' Kaname's head snap up and looked at me all awe struck by what I just said.

'Yuki.' He spoke then stood up and took me in his arms. His arms fold around me. How many times in the past 10 years have I wished for these arms to fold around me like this. I held him as well. He kissed the top of my head like he used to do when he saved me all those years ago.

'Kaname, what happens now?'

'It is written by mother and father that we are suppose to marry each other, but times have changed and I would understand if you would like to follow your own path, Yuki.'

'Kaname. Why would you say such a thing? I would like to spend the rest of my life protecting you, if you let me.'

'Yuki, I would love for you to spend it beside me and we can protect each other.'

'I would love that.'

'Very well then, we leave in an hour.' We stepped apart and Kaname cupped my face as I lean into his palm. I held his hand to my cheek. 'See you soon.' He said and I finally leave to go pack up my own thing and say goodbye to my adopted father. I jogged off to the girls dormitory and got all my things packed and head to my father's living quarters. I knock on the living room door and he told me to come in.

'Yuki.'

'Headmaster. I mean father.'

'You came to say goodbye?'

'Yes, we are leaving shortly and I want to thank you for taking such great care of me and Zero all these years.'

'Yuki. You really have a kind wonderful heart. Please look after yourself.'

'I will and you as well father. I do cherish you very much and will come to visit if that is okay.'

'Of course it is okay. Kaname is a very lucky man.'

'I am sure I am the lucky one here.'

'You are both pretty special. Please take care now, Kaname is waiting for you at the entrance of the school.'

'Yes, of course.' I gave my father a hug then left. I closed the door behind me and then with my suit cases in my hand, I joined Kaname and we drove off. The drive brought back a old memory of once I was outside and mother and father took me to see a doctor once and we drove on this road back to our house.

'What is it Yuki?'

'I'm having a memory of driving this way when I was little with mother and father, once.'

'Yes, I remember that day as well.' I suddenly feel really sad for remember mother and father. They were both such strong people fighting to keep me safe and then they both died to protect me. I could not hold back the building lump in my throat and my tear dam burst open and my tears stream down my cheeks as I looked out my window.

'Why are you crying, Yuki?'

'I'm thinking about mother and father and what they sacrificed for me. They were both such great and strong people.'

'Come now that was such a long time ago. Our future is ahead of us and only beautiful and happy things will fill our days ahead. Now please stop all these tears.'

'I'm sorry.' I said and bowed my head. He dried my tears and held me closer to him. We finally arrived at our home and we have servants that carried in our luggage. I walked into the vast house and slowly walked through the house taking in all the familiar scenery.

'Do you remember everything?'

'Yes, everything is just as it was back then. Maybe new paint on the walls but everything else is the same.' He looked at me with half a smile on his handsome face. I smiled back at him, a servant girl took our jackets and told us dinner was ready.

'Thank you Seiren.' She bowed and walked out of the room. 'Do you remember this room, Yuki.' I looked around and then saw the books that I use to look through with Kaname when we were children.

'Yes, I do. The room with no windows.' I gasp at a memory of mother and who she conceal my vampire genes by giving her own live to protect me. The memory of that night is as clear as day, father fought with people outside and mother… I hung my head as I sat down and cried again. Kaname, sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. I lay my head on his lap as he just let me cry at all the memories that is slowly starting to come back to me. Later he dried my tears again as we head to the dining room where we ate our dinner in silence.

'Let's have a party here this weekend to welcome you back, princess Yuki.'

'That would be very nice. I never really met anyone of our race before… I mean when I was a child, beside you and our parents, of course.' I said taking the last bite of my food and drank some of my blood tables from my wine glass.

'Yes, mother and father did that to protect you from the society back then. Many things have change since then and I would like to present you as my fiancé to our social circles.'

'Your fiancé?'

'Yes, if that is alright?'

'Yes, it is perfectly fine,' I feel myself cheer up a little at the thought of becoming Kaname's future wife. After dinner we took to the den and we read a little before we went to bed before day break. Kaname bid me a due at my room door and with a brief kiss on my cheek he was off down the hall to his own room. I took a welcoming bath then went to bed. For the first time in a year I fell asleep and slept peaceful.

The next morning at the breakfast table, Kaname and I talked about this and that and how wonderful it would be to go see the world together. It would be nice to go see London, Paris and even certain parts of Germany. For all the stories I have read of these place over the years, I would like to go see them all with my future husband. Or maybe we can go to these place for our honeymoon. Oh, the joy of the thought is sure very thrilling.

Soon the servants where given order and the invitations are send out to all the important people in our vampire society. From the next afternoon we started to get conformation from our guest that will be attending the ball. Kaname took a seat closer to mine at the breakfast table and we started to talk about rings and what girl in her right mind would not love jewellery from her promised fiancé. Later that day as per Kaname's request and a craftsman jeweler came to our house to show Kaname his selection of engagement rings.

I was not allowed to see it so I kept to myself in the den while he attend to his business. I read up on our vampire society and what the royal vampire couples royal duties are and how we are suppose to behave. Most of these things I have always down in a certain extent without even knowing it. I later lay down and on the couch and fell asleep. I was being covered with a blanket when I woke with a jolt.

'Everything is fine. Go back to sleep, my sweet Yuki.' Kaname said kissing my temple and I did go back to sleep. I dreamed of happy days and wonderful colorful balls. With all the bad people now dead that could have threaten us some more, only happy days are ahead of us, then Zero came back into my head and how he may have become a level- e already, but according to Kaname he gave Zero some of his blood to save Zero for going into a level- e state.

I have face many level- e when the war broke out and with my powers I have a pure blood I still need a lot of practice to have it under control. Later I was carried to my room, I looked up and saw Kaname carrying me. I just lay my head against his chest falling back asleep. I was lied down and covered with my blankets. He sat with me while I slept.

**Six months after the brutal war at Cross Academy…**

One morning we had breakfast together in the dining room and Kaname called my attention to him.

'I would like to have a gala in your honor of coming out as the pure blood vampire princess, this coming weekend.'

'That would be great. I never really met anyone from our race before and will be nice to start meeting everyone.' I spoke as I smiled at him.

'Wonderful, I'll send out the invitations. I would also like to make it a special occasion, if you'll let me.'

'What kind of special occasion?'

'Our official engagement as it was set with our parents.'

'Yes, of course that would be great. You know it is still a little strange after all this time that I was completely in love with you Kaname, while I was still human.'

'To tell you the truth Yuki, every since father explained to me that you were my chosen future bride, I fell in love with you, over and over again. Every time I come home for school holidays. I would sit with you and read you stories when you were a still a baby. Then when you grew up, I just became more and more smitten with you.'

'Kaname.' I whispered, then got up from my seat and ran to him at the head of the table, as fall to my knees beside him. He looked down at me and smiled warmly at me.

'I really truly love you, Kaname Kuran.' I said holding his hand to my cheek.

'And I truly madly deeply love you Yuki Kuran.' He said and pulled me to my feet and let me sit on his lap. We just stare at each other, each know what the other is thinking. I bend down and he received my kiss eagerly. We pulled apart and we went to the den after we were done with breakfast. I was learning all my royal duties. Kaname thought me everything all the inns and outs of our vampire society. I was truly getting the hang of thing slowly but surely. The invitations for the gala where send out that very day and the preparations started for the ball on Saturday evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So the conformation of our invited guests started to come in and soon everyone that was invited by Kaname, all confirmed to be here. A special request was made by Kaname for a hand crafted jeweler to come around to so Kaname can pick out my engagement ring. I was not allow to see it, so instead I concentrated on further learning my royal duties and started some of them. I was given the Kuran royal seal for when I was done signing official documents so I can put my seal on it. Later I was bored and started reading a rather interesting book. Kaname returned and had a rather large smile on his face. He came and sit down beside me.

'What are you reading?'

'It is old romance literature from the middle 1600's.'

'Oh, I see the tall dark mysterious knights huh?'

'Yes, but just so you know Kaname, although I know why you kept Zero around me, you have always been my true knight in dazzling shine armor.'

'Is that so?'

'Indeed it is.'

'Well then I do indeed love the sound of that.' He said and reach for me hand and then kissed it. Before I could blink, he turned my hand palm side up and so gently bit into my wrist. I yelp a little then it was fine. He later pulled me closer and offered me his neck. I kissed him all up and down his neck before I lightly lick a small spot on his neck then sink my fangs in to his soft smooth skin. He moaned softly as I took a few drinks and stopped. A little blood spilled dripping down the corner of my mouth.

Kaname held my chin and licked up his own blood from my mouth and we kissed with such a passion. Kaname pulled back a little and lay down on my lap. I just looked down at him as he looked up at me. I stroked his hair and smiled warmly at him. He later fell asleep and I continued reading my book. One of our servants came in later and I as her to lay a blanket over Kaname. She did what I asked and then bowed out the room. I later fell asleep sitting up still reading. When I woke up I was the one laying on Kaname's lap.

'Did you have a nice nap, Yuki?'

'Yes, thank you and you?'

'Mine is always pleasant because you are always in my dreams.' He uttered with a soft smile. At the dinner table later we ate in comfortable silence and as we ate desert we talked about travelling one day and I told him I would really love to see Europe one day and all the beautiful places like; London, Paris and Italy. Kaname ensured me he will take me there himself to show me.

Our week progressed rather fairly and at the day of the ball I was pampered from head to toe. I felt nice but not being use to such treatments did felt a little strange. An hour before the ball starts I received a large box with a hand written note in Kaname's hand writing.

'My dears Yuki

I hope you like what is in the box and I really hope you'll wear it tonight.

With all my love

Kaname.'

I open the box and it was a breath taking-ly dress in powder blue and it has delicate crystal beads sewn onto it. My ladies in waiting helped me to quickly get dressed and soon I was zipped up in my perfectly fitting ball gown.

'So how does it look?' I asked my ladies in waiting.

'You look very beautiful, you highness.' Annie said bowing to me.

'Thank you, Annie. I guess it is time to face the gathering crowd. We head out and to my surprise Hanabusa came walking towards me and smiled.

'Princess Yuki, you look so lovely in this dress, may I escort you to Lord Kaname?'

'Thank you Hanabusa, that would be very nice of you.'

'You're welcome, princess.' We walked down the first flight of stairs to the ball room and as we reach the second flight of stairs, I heard Kaname talking to the crowd. We came to a halt at the top of the second flight of stairs. We listened to Kaname talk and then he said: 'It is my greatest honor to present to you all our pureblood princess. Princess Yuki Kuran.' Hanabusa escort me down to where Kaname was and they all including Kaname bowed to me. As everyone stood up, I curtsied to them and then took Kaname's out stretched hand.

'My wonderful friends, this is also a very special occasion. As of the birth of princess Yuki it has been written that she is to become my future bride.' People all over gasp as they heard this news, but Kaname just ignore them and continued talking then slowly went down on one knee and looked up at me. I held a hand over my heart and mouth as I just looked down into Kaname's kind eyes.

'Princess Yuki Kuran, will you accept my hand in marriage. Will you marry me?' The whole ball room is so quite you can hear a needle drop.

'Yes, Lord Kaname Kuran, I will marry you.' I said as happy tears ran down my cheeks. He whipped them all away, as he stood and took my in his arms and kiss me briefly. The whole crowd exploded in a cheers and joys. I saw more than one sour young girl faces around the ball room. I was getting some more meat balls when I heard some of the girls talk behind me.

'How can he choose lady Yuki? I am so much better looking than her.' 'And you finished top of your class to Kasumi.' Her friends added. I lost my appetite and left my plate running out the room into the maze like garden. Once outside and the fresh air fill my lunges I almost felt near tears again. Come on Yuki, pull yourself together, you are much better then all these pride seeking girls in there. I walked over to a bench in the garden and took a seat looking up at the stars. I let out a rather large sigh as I just looked at the stars and the slowly rising moon. It is really all so pretty.

'Yuki, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you.' Kaname said and came to sit next to me.

'I'm sorry. I just needed some fresh air.'

'That's alright. It really is a beautiful out, and look the evening lilly is blooming.' He said and pluck it for me.

'Thank you.'

'Come, now. Will you dance with your fiancé?'

'I would be honored.' I took his out stretched hand and we walked back into the ball room. We started dancing and everyone else in the ball room just faded away as Kaname and I danced and danced. Later we took a break and crowds formed around us to congratulate us on our engagement. I just stood next to Kaname and smiled at the throng of people he introduced to me and what they do for our vampire society. Ever so often Kaname would drape his arm around my shoulders holding me close to his side. By three in the morning our guests started to leave and when we finally said goodbye to the last of our guest we head to bed.

'Yuki, you really did look breath taking in this dress tonight.'

'Thank you for giving it to me.'

'Anything for you my princess.' He spoke and bid me a due at my room door. I gave him a hug around his waist and her walked off to his own room down the hall from mine. I got out of my dress and then after I washed my face I went to be so exhausted. This has been a very long day. At the breakfast table the next morning, Kaname read the news paper while we ate in silence.

I just look at my engagement ring on my finger and it made me smile. I finished my breakfast then got busy with my duties Kaname entrust to me. Later that morning we had to leave to go sit in on a court session. As the vampire royals we have a say in the ruling of those on the judgement stands. Kaname and I sat on the opposite side of the jury, listening.

The aristocrat on the stand created a level- e and is now sentence to 20 years in prison. At the end of our court session, we head out to our waiting car when I saw familiar short silver color hair whoosh pasted me and I took off looking for the silver color hair person in the hopes that it could be, Zero. If only I could see him for a moment, just to find out if he is doing okay.

'Yuki?!' Kaname called after me. I couldn't see anyone in either direction. I turned to Kaname and we got in the car.

'I'm sorry, I thought I saw Zero.'

'Zero is on a hunting mission in the northern parts of France.'

'What? How do you know this?' I asked looking up at Kaname.

'I know because I send him to go eliminate a level- e problem they have there.'

'Oh.' I said knotting my hands together on my lap. Kaname later took my hand and kissed my hand. I scooted closer to him and he put his arm around me. This is what it really feels like to be home and I feel so utterly save with Kaname. We arrived home at dinner time and we head directly to the dining room. We talked about today's court session and what I think about it. Then Kaname's conversation took a different direction.

'Yuki, I have to inform you we have to take a business trip to Europe in three months and I would like for us to get married before then so we can make our business trip also our honeymoon. I would really like to go show you around Europe, everywhere I have been with Takuma.'

'Two months?'

'Yes, will that be alright?'

'Yes, it will.'

'Good, I'll get the invitations send out.' I just nod my head. In our society, the whole wedding from beginning to end is arranged by the groom everything from flowers down to the brides wedding dress. In a way I am kind of glad, I would have screwed up anyway. I am really not much of a planner. I looked back up at Kaname and the happiness I see in his eyes is very satisfying to see.

My very own Kaname and now I will be Mrs Kaname Kuran in two months. It is both exciting and nerve racking at the same time. After dinner I head to the den and got a book on weddings and the section of the honeymoon. I was just starting to read it when Kaname walked in and I lay down on his lap.

'Yuki why do you look so flushed.'

'I am doing research.'

'Oh, on what if I may ask?'

'On the duties of the honeymoon night.'

'I see. Do rest assured we don't have to rush into anything as yet.' I just nod my head and continue to read as he play with my long hair. We both later turned in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Weeks have flew by and the hand written wedding invitations have been hand delivered to all our guests a month ago and more than half of our guest we invited have confirmed to join us in our happy day of talking our vows.

Starting tomorrow, it will be two weeks before our wedding and I will be locked away while everything is being prepared. I for one will be papered from head to toe for the next two weeks. I have been receiving hair treatments, body massages, aroma therapy baths every night these past two weeks. I am so relaxed that I feel like I have been on a vacation already, but I am really starting to really miss Kaname's company. He is after all, okay he has always been the center of my world for the past eleven years.

Tomorrow being the second last day of my pampering day I fell asleep dreaming of my very own happily ever after. Then my dream to a turn for the worse, where I was very little and mother and father gave their lives to protect me. Crying myself awake and then back to sleep. The next morning I felt so exhausted from my bad dream, I've had the night before. My ladies maids saw that I am not myself today but said nothing as they just carried on with the order Kaname gave them. After they've put in a treatment on my hair they hand me a envelope in Kaname's hand writing.

_'My dearest Yuki_

_I hope you are enjoying your pampering. I can't wait to marry you in two days time._

_I really- really miss your company at the dinner and breakfast table. I'll see you real soon. I will be sending you a few presents today and tomorrow. I do hope you will like them._

_With all my love,_

_Your future husband_

_Kaname'_

Now I miss him even more. Oh Kaname, I held his letter to my chest and then got a woof of his scent on the paper. While we waited for the treatment on my hair to do its work. I sat down and wrote my own letter to Kaname.

_'My amazing Kaname_

_Thank you for your beautiful letter and I can't wait to receive your gifts._

_I miss you so much and I can't wait to become your wife._

_Miss you lots,_

_Your future wife_

_Yuki'_

I handed to my ladies maids and the rest of my day is like the past two weeks. It was around late afternoon when the first of four gift packages arrived. Inside them where a diamond necklace, a matching tiara with white satin shoes and white elbow length gloves. It is all so pretty. Now if I knew what my dress would look like I can picture it all together. I guess I would have to wait till tomorrow and see then. After my papering treatment was over I just sat by the tall window and stare out it.

I am so thirsty I can jump anything at any moment. As if Kaname could have sensed my thirst as always, he send someone to me to quench my burning thirst. She took her hair away from her neck and I sink my fangs into her neck. I drank deeply and then Rido came to my mind and I immediately stop drinking all together from her. I only drank from her for a few minutes. She held my bite mark then turned to face me.

'Princess is everything okay.'

'Yes. I just remember something from my past. You may go. Thank you for coming.'

'As you wish, princess.' She bowed then left my room. I am really glad Rido is gone for good, thanks to Kaname. Then that night mother and father died came back to my mind and what caused them to go to such length to protect me. Was it because of evil Rido? I just wish I knew why they really did what they did. Then again like before I was awaken my whole room was covered in blood everywhere. Then out of nowhere I passed out.

'Lady Yuki!' My ladies in waiting yelled and ran to me. They cleaned my mouth from the spilled the blood, then send word to Kaname. He didn't come, but he send a doctor instead. I came to later and was laying on my bed.

'Thank heaven you came to rather quickly.' Dr Hanaku said as he lay another wet cloth on my forehead.

'What happened?' I asked trying to sit up.

'Lady Yuki, you where still looking out the window then you quickly looked into the room and out of nowhere you passed out. We send word to Lord Kaname and he send Dr Hanaku here.' Now I remember, I was thinking about mother and father and then I couldn't remember anything after that.

'I'll be alright. Thank you Dr Hanaku for coming so far.'

'As you wish, lady Yuki. I'll let lord Kaname know you're alright and awake.'

'Thank you, Dr Hanaku.' He bowed then left my room. I later got out of bed and took a bath. Dinner arrived and I ate a little. Tomorrow I am getting married, to a wonderful man and brother. The thought of it warms my heart greatly, and feel so happy. I then took a nice floral scented bath then went to bed. Early the next morning I received the rest of my gifts from Kaname, and a lovely big bouquet of blood red velvet roses.

They smell wonderful. I open the large box and saw my wedding dress in the box I took it out and ran with it to the mirror and held it up in front of me. It is so exquisite. It's a snow white ball gown, with expensive looking lace covering the top of the dress with more crystal bead sewn into the lace. He even send me matching shoes and yet another tiara to match my dress. The wedding is early afternoon it is still some time away so I went through the last of my treatments and then my ladies maids started on my hair and I got dressed in my bridal underwear I got for myself three weeks ago.

Another hour to go before the wedding. I ate a light lunch then got dressed in my dress as last. As always it fits like a glove. I looked at myself and even my ladies maids gasp as they looked at me.

'Does it look alright, please be honest?' I turned to look at them.

'Lady Yuki, you look breath taking-ly beautiful.'

'Thank you.' There was a knock at my room door and it was my father. He came to tell me it is time. My ladies maids put my veil in my hair and then pulled it over my face as they hand me my small bouquet for me to carry with me down the ail. I took my father's arm and we walked off. It feels strange to walk around the after being cooped up in my room for the past two weeks.

We walked to the ball room and we stopped at the top of the second flight of stairs the ceremony music began. Everything looks so beautiful. All the wonderful flowers everywhere. I looked around and took in the wonderful sight. We started to descent the stairs, and our guests gasp as they saw me. I just kept looking at Kaname at the end of the ail. He was looking so happily at me with a warm smile on his face. My adopted father gave me away and I kissed his cheek. Kaname and I face the priest and the ceremony started.

We face each other and repeated what the priest told us what to say to each other. He announced and finally the priest said that few words all little girls dream about since we were little; 'you may now kiss the bride'. The priest uttered and with my adopted father clearly crying behind us, we kissed. Then we turned to face our guest and everyone cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The wedding reception started and the festivities stretched into the morning. Kaname never let me out of his sight and always kept me close to his side. We danced almost the whole night. I did got a chance to dance with my adopted father, Kaien Cross. I was really nice to see everyone again including father.

As time ticked on our guests started to leave and finally Kaname and I now moved into mother and father's old room. Now in the dark room together with Kaname as he wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around my husband's waist as we just stood in the room holding each other.

'You know Yuki, you really look exquisite in this dress. You have rendered me speechless all night. My beautiful wife.'

'I wanted to thank you all night for all the wonderful things and everything was so beautiful.'

'You're welcome and you must know Yuki, it is all for you and only you.'

'Thank you.' I said as I looked up at him and into his red glowing eyes. He got me to turn around and unzip my dress. I stepped out of my wedding dress and I picked up my dress from the floor and stood before husband just in my underwear. I just lay my dress over the back of the couch in our new room. I felt a little self-conscious and wrap my arms around myself.

'You look so beautiful Yuki, please don't hide from me.' His words where a warm cares that folded around me and I walked over to him as I took off his jacket and shirt and we both just stood there looking at each other in the dark.

'Thank you. You are rather handsome yourself.'

'Thank you Yuki. Now you do know we don't have to do anything you don't want to right away. It has been a rather long day. I would understand if you just want to go to bed.'

'No, it's okay. I am only a little tired but I'll be okay.' I spoke up as he stepped closer to me and before I could blink his mouth was on mine and we kissed more passionately and deeply than ever before. The feel of his hands on my half naked body felt so welcoming. His kisses trailed down to my neck where he also drank from my neck a little. A small moan escaped my mouth. Kaname pulled a few pins from my hair and my long hair fall down my back.

'Oh, Kaname.' His mouth trailed back to my mouth and I could taste my blood on his lips. We stumbled over to our bed and we lay down. Now my turn I found his neck and much better and he gave me permission by turning his head so I can sink my fangs into his neck.

'Oh, Yuki, only you love.' He murmured as he held me closer to him. I only took one mouth full of his blood and then looked my wonderful husband in his eyes.

'I love you very- very much Kaname.' He cupped my face and as he looked up at me and smiled.

'I have always loved you and will always love you for all eternity Yuki.' His words touched the deepest part of my heart and I finally reached around and undo my bra and let it drop to the floor. Now only in my stockings and white briefs I sat so Kaname can look at me and admire me.

'May I?' I just looked at him and nod my head. He traced his soft finger down my chin to my neck then further down to my collarbone and then to my breasts. The feeling was so sensational, that I gasp a little as he circle my nipples with his soft index finger, as the desire for my husband stirs something deep within me and it is so foreign and unusual that I just let go of the feeling and focus solemnly on what Kaname is doing.

I just looked at Kaname as he now bends down and put is mouth over my nipples and suck them a little. I gasp at the feeling and it was wonderful to feel his hot lips on my tender skin. He looked up at me as I let my head fall backward closing my eyes as I just drink in the wonderful feeling of making Kaname happy. I moaned softly as he continued between my two breasts. He later sat up and pulled my stockings and briefs off of me.

I got rest of him undressed and he looked even more handsome than before to me. I blushed a little as my eyes danced across his completely naked body, and I can see his eyes are doing the same. He pulled me closer to him as we lay down in each others arms. We kissed again and then as I put my hands on his chest while he held me close to him. His hands traveled up and down my bare skin and much later his one hand traveled further down and to my behind. Everywhere his hands have been trailed heat all over me. Kaname rolled us over so I would lay on my back facing up looking up at him.

'Are you ready Yuki?'

'Yes, just be gentle with me please.'

'Always.' He spread my legs further and further apart then hovered over me as the head of his sex is at the entrance of mine. I just kept my focus on Kaname as I smiled up at him. I cupped his face. Not knowing what to expect he really slowly started pushing into me once the head of his erected anatomy is now sliding into me a quick small pinch that hurt only for a few minutes was over and we started to move.

'Oh Kaname, it feels so wonderful.'

'You feel so wonderful as this is my first as well.' Kaname spoke, my eyes flew open as I looked up at him.

'You've waited for me?' He stopped moving for the moment and looked at me to answer my question.

'Yes, I have. Why is that so strange?'

'No, it's not at all. I just feel very honored.'

'Oh Yuki. I love you so much.'

'I love you to Kaname. Now let's experience this wonderful experience together.' He smiled at me then bend down to kiss me as we both start to move again. For a long time I started to feel something build deep inside me and then with a moan I let go and called Kaname's name as it was clearly what all the study material I read said was an orgasm. Kaname poured our into me. He pulled me into his arms and I lay on his chest as I fell asleep so extremely happy.

The next morning, my whole body was stiff and sore, but to be truly honest I was so extremely gleeful. Kaname was now folded around me and was laying on my chest still fast asleep. I just looked at him sleeping, he really is such a wonderful man and now legally all mine and I still want to protect him like he have been protecting me for the past eleven years. Like he knew I was watching him, he stirs and looks up and right into my smiling face.

'Good morning Mrs Kuran.'

'Good morning Lord Kaname.' My smile grew wider. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Yes, the first time in a long time I really did.'

'I'm glad.' I said combing my fingers through his wonderful soft hair.

'What do you want to do today?' He asked laying back on his own pillow.

'Can we just stay here today like this and not go anywhere.'

'We can do that.' Kaname spoke and then gave me a kiss. I wrap my one arm around his waist. 'How was last night for you?'

'It was something to get use to yet in the end it was so gloriously wonderful. Thank you.'

'I should be thanking you Yuki. You were just a fantastic last night.'

'I was?'

'Yes, very much.' He smiled at me as he kissed my forehead and then my cheeks. I rolled over him so I lay on top of him. I kissed his chest, nipples then moved further down I wanted to try this ever since I read about it. I finally reach my target area on his body and he just looked at me and before he could stop me, popped him into my mouth and such. Remembering the instructions I read I followed it to the letter.

'Yuki!' I moaned loudly as I just carried it on. Took his hands in both of mine and we laced them together as continue to suck him. He burst out into my mouth and the his masculine juices ran down my throat all hot and yummy. I licked my lips off then bend down kissing his belly then trailed very soft kiss on his stomach all the way to his mouth again. He was out of breath a little and his eyes are clear with deep burning desire for me. He reached up and placed my lose wild hair behind my ear.

'Yuki, oh, Yuki that was amazing. Maybe I can return the favor you so graciously bestow on to me just now.' He spoke as he moved us around laying my gently down on my pillow as he work his was down to my one most private regain. He spreads me a little as his tongue started a exotic dance all around me down there. He clearly was more than ready again and he sat up quickly and slowly dips into me and man this exquisite feeling overwhelms me yet again. Will it always be like this?

He pulls me up and I now sits in his lap and we both starts to move as one. I just clings to him then later sink my fangs into his shoulder as he do the same with me. We drank from each other and out love making just got a notch more erotic. I wrap my arms around his shoulders after our drink and we kept on moving on and on and on. Around midday we fell asleep again after our extravagant love making.

How knew that making love can make you so beyond tired. It was almost early evening when we went down for dinner. Kaname pulled me onto his back and carried me down the stairs as I kissed his neck and ear lob's. We laughed as we entered the dining room. Our staff smiled warmly at us and quickly placed out dinner on the table then rushed out the room. We ate and enjoyed each others company.

~~~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three and a half weeks have passed and we are on our way to Europe and I am so excited to finally go to beautiful Europe. Kaname said he will take me to the Eiffel tower in Paris, then big Ben in London and stunning Tuscany. All these are good and well only after our royal court duties are done and who knows how long that can take. We arrive in Paris and were fetched at the airport. At our hotel we were shown to our suite and it was all so breath talking. Our view over the city is fantastic with the Eiffel tower in a far off view. We got settled in our suite and afterward we head out to start our never ending royal tasks.

'Is this what you were doing when you were gone for long periods of times, when we were just kids?' I finally asked to break the silence.

'Yes- yes it was what I was doing. Moving from major city to major city around the world to help keep the peace of our race with the humans.'

'That is and was so wonderful of you.'

'Thank you.' He smiled bringing my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand. That is why the whole vampire race respect and fear him so much because of his just and honorable judgement. It all makes scenes now. We arrived at court and we had our very own European aristocrat body guards escorting us into the building.

We sat down in our chairs they assigned to us and the whole court came to a halt and bowed to us as we entered we slightly bowed back then we all took our seats and the court session continued. The man being convicted is so guilty of all the charges against him. Kaname later took my hand and held it. We both just listened and at the end of the session the jury gave their conviction and the then the judge. The after everything Kaname turned to me and we talked. I have been studying our races laws to intensely and know it almost as well as Kaname. Some of the remaining senate members re in the audience.

I notice when Kaname gave the final conviction the some of the senate members looked at me strangely some even more a vicious evil glare. I sensed their hearts are filled with sinister agendas. After the court session was concluded Kaname introduce me as his wife to the senate members and two of the sinister senate members I got the evil glare from was also included in this introduction. Mr Judas Lancaster and Mrs Zelda Frost.

What appropriate names for such evil agenda people. They started to frighten me as their looks towards me felt more like flying daggers. Kaname sensed my panic state and held me to his side as he continued talking to some of the lawyers and jury member. The senate members stood in a group far off talking amongst themselves. My glace keep being pulled over to them as they just talked. Once Kaname and I finished our discussions with the nice group of people in front of us. We walked back to our waiting car.

'What is it Yuki? You have been acting very strangely all day.'

'It was two of the senate member Mr Jonas and Mrs Zelda there is something about them I can't put my finger on yet. They make me feel so uneasy by the way they looked at me while the court session was on going.'

'Yes they are rather mysterious. I tell you what we keep an eye on them while we here. I don't what you to come to any harm while we here on our trip and of course honey moon.'

'Okay. That does sound like a good plan and I also want you save Kaname.' I spoke clamping my fingers around his.

'As you wish, Mrs Kuran.' He smiled at me. We head towards a lovely restaurant and we had a lovely dinner. We got back at the hotel and I had a feeling we were being watched, I got out of the car and looked towards where I sensed were the feeling was diving me, and right in the bushes across the street was someone with a camera. Kaname followed my gaze and we across the street before I could blink. I ran after him and Kaname did not even touched the man when he used his powers to completely destroy the man's camera. The man ran for the hills after his camera dissolved in his hands.

'How was that?' I asked finally catching up with Kaname.

'One of the senate's lap dogs here in Europe they are much worst then what we have back home. I have seen him more than once before and it know he is with the senate. Come now I want you save and off the streets. You might be right about the evil plot afoot here.'

'What do you think will happen?'

'We have our own people inside to gather information for us. He will be here in the morning. Then we will know what the evil agenda will be.' A shiver ran up and down my body repeatedly as we walked into the elevator at our hotel. We reached our suite and then locked ourselves in for the night. We lay in bed just spooning saying nothing. I heard Kaname fell asleep behind me as his grip on me tighten a little.

I for one could not go to sleep at all this events of today is haunting me, scenario up scenario is playing over and over in my head. I have Artemis with me as always on my as person but will that be enough to protect the man I truly deeply love. My worried thoughts keeps circling and before I knew it- it was a new day and the sun was starting to rise. Kaname will be mad when he finds out I haven't slept a wink but what can I do. I am now a complete ball of nerves. Kaname stirred next to me and when his eyes finally open and looked at me the concern on his face was clear as day over me.

'Morning, my lovely Yuki.'

'Good morning lord Kaname. Did you sleep well?'

'Yes thank you but it seems you haven't slept a wink. Am I right?'

'Yes. I've had too much on my mind.'

'You need to sleep love.'

'I will just not now.'

'Come we need to get up Mr Benjamin Basso will be here soon and we need to meet with him.' We both got up and took turns showering. I got dressed in the new clothes Kaname had been tailored for me. I was pinning up my hair when Kaname came to fetch me for our meeting that is to start any minute.

'You look beautiful in this dress.'

'Thank you my husband had them made for me.'

'Did he now? I have to compliment him on his excellent taste.' His sense of humor made me laugh as there was a knock on our suit door. I walked out of our room as Mr Basson walked in bowing then shaking Kaname's hand. Kaname did the introductions as me being princess Yuki. I am still trying very hard to get use to people calling me princess. We all sat down, Kaname sat next to me.

'So what the latest news Ben?'

'Lord Kaname I am afraid I have grave news, the senate here has started to form sub groups inside the senate where smaller groups of dignitaries gather to discuss their own agendas one of them is concerning princess Yuki, they are full out planning a assassination attempt on her life. They have given orders to the hunters association to kill her on site and the reward for doing this is quite a astonishing amount of Euros.'

'What they want to kill my wife for what reason?' Kaname asked sitting on the edge of the couch. At the words of Mr Basso, felt hot and cold and now completely bone dead tired. They want me dead, I just don't understand why?

'Rumours I have been receiving is that the Kuran family never have any record of a pure-blood daughter ever been born and if the lovely princess here is out of the way, so they can start introducing their own daughters to you lord Kaname.'

'So this is all about my status in society they all seek after all.' Kaname spoke bitterly and the glasses of water on the tables in front of us cracked and shatter into a million pieces. 'This is out right treason.'

'Yes, lord Kaname it is one of the highest order in my books. Don't you have any form of documentation of princess Yuki's birth on record, sire?'

'I do have but her birth certificate are all back home. Maybe that can silence them for good once they have solid proof.' This whole conversation is draining me so fast it was like someone is sucking all the blood from my body and that I couldn't even breath. They want me dead because mom and dad hid me so that I would stay hidden and far away from the senate and now this. This is the reason why they did what they've done all those years ago. I focus back on the now and realized Mr Basso have left and Kaname was on the phone with Hanabusa. They only one he trusts with our personal matters back home. Hanabusa will also do anything Kaname ask him without question. By the sound of it, Hanabusa is e-mailing all the documentation of me to Kaname's laptop. Kaname turned to look at me after this whole time and now for the first time realized I have been crying. He whipped away my tears and held me close to his side.

'Don't worry love. I will fix this. No one will harm you.' I just buried my face in his chest as he held the small of my neck and the small of my back close to his side. 'Please Yuki stop crying, I promised our parents I will never stop looking after you and I always keep my word.'

'But who is looking after you Kaname. I want to at least be the one to protect you.'

'You always have ever since you where a little girl, Yuki. Now please let me do good on my promise to mother and father.' I just nod my head and sat back in my seat letting him go about his business. A few hours later after breakfast we left heading for court. My whole night of no sleep is starting to have it's toll on me. I just forced myself awake and soon we were in our third and final court session of the day it was late afternoon when we head back to the hotel and we had extra security all over.

'Why don't you go get some rest, you really look so tired.' Kaname spoke and kissed me on my forehead

'Yes, I am very tired. Maybe I will go get in a few hours of sleep.'

'Good I will be out here working a little.'

'Okay.' I uttered and gave Kaname a quick kiss on his cheek then head to our room. I lay down and was off into a dreamless rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was still sleeping when Kaname came into our room. He kissed me neck to wake me and in my opinion it is how every woman should be a waken. I stir as I turn on my back to look Kaname in his beautiful eyes. I cup his face looking up. He was smiling at me as his hand skin over my waist. It feels so nice.

'I came to fetch you for dinner.'

'I would have rather loved it if we could just stay right here.'

'Would you now, Mrs Kuran?'

'Yes, Mr wonderful Kuran.'

'Well, maybe we can work on that tonight after dinner.'

'As you wish, lord Kaname.' He bend down and gave me a knee numbing kiss. Kaname took my hand and dragged me out of bed to the dining room area of our hotel suite. We talked about today's tough court cases we had to deal with and tomorrows court cases that will be even tougher than today's and there are a total of four to sit through. After dinner I work through all my royal pure-blood duties, reading the documents that need signing thoroughly before I sign and seal them.

Four hours later I was done and tired again but with everything going on. The senate that wants my head on a silver platter let my mood plunge right into minus sixty decrease Celsius. Instantly I am freezing, my whole body feels like I am in the middle of the arctic. I stood over by the tall window doors that open onto a balcony. I look out over the dark city of Paris and fold my arms around me. I am seriously getting a bad headache from all this worrying.

I would really like to know who of the European senate would like me killed? I know Kaname will do everything in his power to prevent that they kill me. But no matter where we will go in the world the vampire senate and the hunter association are always in bed together. I wonder when the first hunter will show up? Will it be Zero? He did say he will come for me after all.

'There you are love. I've been looking everywhere for you. Come let's go to bed.' Kaname said walking over to where I stood still looking out the window. He folded his arms around me and kissed my neck. 'Yuki you are freezing, come let's go take a warm bath to warm you up.' I just nod my head and let him lead me to our bathroom. I poured in a lovely rose scented bath oil in the lovely hot water of our bath. We both got into the bath and as we sat in the nice hot water, our desire for one another spiked again and we had a earth shattering time in the bath and continued in our room all night long. I fell asleep in Kaname's arms.

~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~

Sitting in court was really intense. I just couldn't shake the feeling everyone is just looking at me today and the foreboding feeling I have been feeling every since we discovered the plan's of the senate has made me quack in my high heels a bit. Shivers keep running up and down my spine all day. Kaname held my knee and look at me as shiver upon shiver run through my body. I'm sorry I just can't tell Kaname how much this whole situation has freaked me out. I later weaved our hands together and just cling to his arm. We listen to the rest of the court cases. It feels like it will be a never ending day. I thought we only have four court sessions today and in the end we had six. I finally read the verdict of the last court session and then it was over.

The whole week dragged on and on and Mr Basso came around two or three times more giving Kaname updates and Kaname finally gave Mr Basso copies of my birth certificate and other officially written documentation of my linage and pure-blood statues for us to file away at the European senate headquarters. I hope this all works.

When I was born in case things like this would happen mother and father both wrote letters stating that I am a true pure-blood and indeed from, the Kuran bloodline and in doing so they signed their documents in there, own blood making it completely binding in our Vampire world. I really do miss them. I fell completely silent from mid week and just kept to myself.

Kaname wanted to show me around Paris so I would go with him and let him show me around with our security close to us. Kaname took me up the Eiffel tower and we ate at one of the restaurants one evening. The meals where wonderful and the company even better. The whole next week we were spending exploring Paris and everything it has to offer.

We switched hotels and Mr Basso came to visit for the last time before we head over to London in two days time. He's whole demeanor changed from the last time we saw him. He look much more relaxed and at easy then the last time we saw him. Maybe there is some good news after all.

My stomach is in knots. Kaname and Mr Basso talked and talked and it turns out that the senate did some further research and found that I'm truly are the pure-blood of the Kuran bloodline. But I can't help but feel even more worried than before. I just kept it to myself. I tried to smile happily for my husband but he knows me better than I do myself and he gave me a strange look then focus back on our guest.

The next few days was nice walking the city street of Paris with Kaname. I feel eyes on the back of my head when ever we're in a rather crowded part of town. I would look around and then saw nothing.

'Everything alright, love?'

'I just keep having the feeling someone is watching me.' Kaname would study the crowd passing by then hold me closer to him when we finally spotted two hunters sitting watching us. Kaname just kept looking at them and then used his powers on them and they disappeared into dust in front of our eyes. I felt faint as the tension is really getting to me. We went back to our hotel and packed immediately and head to the airport. We board our plane and our plane took off to London. I know our troubles will only follow us all over Europe no matter where we go.

'Yuki are you alright after everything that's happened today?'

'I don't know Kaname. I just can't shake the feeling that we will never be safe no matter where we go. I am sorry my mood is so dark. I just wish I could shake this morbid foreboding feeling of mine.'

'Come here. We can overcome anything they through at us. You still have Artemis and with that weapon you can help protect yourself and me at times. As for me my powers even exceeds even the wonderful powers father had.' All I could do is sit in his lap and nod my head. He held me to his chest and kissed the top of my head.

'Your freezing again. Is it because you're really worried about everything?'

'Yes, it is.'

'I'll keep the bad people away, like I have always done. We have to figure out a way to get the senate on their knees and take back our original power in our vampire society.' He uttered more to himself then me. I fell asleep in the safety of his arms on his lap. He gently woke me as we are about to land in London. Heathrow airport in London a really busy place. London is just how I always pictured it, very large and always wet from their always present rain. Our limo head to our exquisite hotel.

We got settled and had some of our clothes dry-cleaned. Kaname and I just head to bed after we had dinner and made some fantastic love. Hey it is after all a honeymoon trip as well and we are utilizing it completely. I truly love being so intimate with my amazing husband, but tonight we are going a bit overboard in bed yet it is wonderful, but Kaname got a bit carried away. Don't get me wrong he is beyond wonderful, but there where something he is hiding from me I can feel it when we are connected like this.

Yet I don't know what it is yet, but as surely I say to you, I will find out. We've been through so much already he can surely tell me what it is he is hiding from me. I finally fell asleep after we stared at each other for I don't know how long. Kaname kissed me on my forehead then just held me to him and murmured something softly more to himself then me; 'I'll keep you safe princess of my heart, l really do love you so much'. Was all I heard before I completely fell asleep.

These eyes emanating pure evil glowing red of a pure-blood vampire. I was clearly prisoner in a cell chained to the walls like a beast and chained collar around my neck. How can they do this to me? I'm a pure-blood born Kuran. They stand outside my cell talking looking and pointing to me as they talk in a language I don't understand. What they did to me next was much worst then I thought they would do to me.

They tortured me asking me question upon question and then they would hit and kick me all over. Asking me over and over who my parents are and every time I answer their questions I would get beaten. I am sure Kaname's out looking for me right now. My one eye is bleeding badly but then I got really mad at the people that is torturing me so I mastered all my little strength I have left and used my pure blood powers like Kaname taught me to do.

I crack the chains and then lash out at them with my anger and the fact they don't take my word. I fought them every last one of them. And drained them of their blood as their blood course through my body with power I struggled to stand for a while as I was about to get up I saw a hand stretched out towards me offering me to stand to my feet. I looked up and it was Kaname always with a smile on his face for me.

'I have come for you my love. I knew you would use your powers the way I taught you that is how I found you. You see they didn't want me into the building when I came searching for you here the last place. I have been searching all over London for you and this was my last stop.'

'Thank you for coming to find me.' I spoke and just faint in Kaname's arms.

'Yuki! Yuki!' He called a couple of times but carried me out where the rainy London air found us. The guards at the building door tried to stop us but Kaname took care of them with just a deadly look on his face as they all turned to windblown dust. Back at our hotel room he lay me down. I was still dreaming all of this when Kaname woke me.

'Yuki, love why are you crying in your sleep?' He asked drying my tears. 'Bad dreams?'

'Yes, they were awful. Thank you for waking me.' I said with a small bow.

'Come- come don't cry.'

'Kaname may I ask you a question?'

'Sure you know you can always ask me anything.'

'What are you keeping from me? I sensed it earlier.'

'I knew I could never keep something like this from you anymore.'

'What is it? Please I would like to know.'

'The United Kingdom Senate has issued an aristocrats assassin to come after you and have been given orders to kill you on the spot.' I felt all the breath left me body and I passed out. This is just too much. An assassin is after me?

'Yuki…' was all I heard from Kaname's voice, when I drift into the darkness more like the depths of the dark black ocean.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I was woken with a amazing yet gentle kiss. A doctor was in the door when I came to later. Kaname's face was focused only on me.

'The princess look fine, Lord Kaname. She just looks a bit underfed and tired from not getting proper sleep. She must rest up and get a proper meal and she'll be alright.' The doctor spoke as he close his bag and walked off.

'Thank you doctor. I will keep an eye on her.' Kaname spoke without even looking in the doctors direction. The doctor left the room and Kaname cupped my face in his gentle hands.

'You had me so worried, I give you the answer you were asking of me and then you pass out on me that is the reason I didn't told you about it because I am searching for the person how has issued this order on my wife's live.'

'Kaname…' I said and cried on his lap.

'Come now what's with all these tears. Come now feed first then rest you heard what the doctor said.'

'Yes, Lord Kaname.' A aristocrat girl volunteered to offer me some of her blood and I sink my fangs into her skin and her blood rushed into my mouth like something so delicious. Yes I fed small amounts of blood from Kaname but I never really fed to my satisfaction since we left home. After I was finish with the girl, she was taken away and I was ordered to rest. I sleep better when it is close to Kaname and I finally fell asleep dreamless-ly.

The rest of our Europe trip was so intense and life threatening. I was one stress ball, jumping for every silly shadow. I could see Kaname was getting really worried about me and when we are finally on our jet heading back home after two months of traveling through beautiful Europe was an experience I would cherish forever just wish it was under better circumstances though. I know we haven't shaken the kill order on me yet and the hunters will surely come after me no matter where we are.

Finally back at the house we got settle in again and we just relaxing when Hanabusa came to give Kaname an update on everything back here. It sounds much like the same as in Europe and I can see that my husband is even more angry now then he was when we were in Europe. Hanabusa and Kaname talked the rest of the night. I left to their business. In our room was my heap of work.

I worked through it then took a bath. I got into bed and fell asleep I can't believe just how tired I am and it been like this for the past week. I just couldn't keep my eyes open. What's going on with me? Maybe it's just this whole hunting me situation that is taking it's toll on me. I know our honeymoon slash business trip was suppose to be our holiday but it was not really. I grabbed one of Kaname's pillows and hugged it to myself as I fell asleep.

I later woke up and saw Kaname fast asleep on his side of our bed. I just looked at him. I lit a candle and worked through the rest of my work. I was working hard when Kaname got my attention after a while and I looked up and my vision blurred. I was concentrating so hard on my work to take my mind off all this other pressing matters altogether.

'Yuki what are you doing up at this hour of the day?'

'I couldn't sleep anymore and beside if I keep busy like this it takes my mind of the people that are trying to kill me.'

'That will never happen. I have send out scout throughout the senate and have ears on the ground everywhere. We will find out who this persons are that have gave the orders to kill the only living pure-blood princess and I will give me live protecting you, Yuki.'

'Thank you Kaname, but you have it all wrong. I'm the one that want to protect you the most. You are my everything, losing you will be the end of me.'

'Yuki…' He took me in his arms and held me to him as I felt his tears ran down his cheeks as I cup his face in my tiny hands.

'Please don't cry Kaname. Good, boy.' He gasp when I spoke these words, and he fell to his knees in front of me, holding me around my waist with his ear against my belly.

'What, tha?' He spoke softly, and he stopped crying. I just rubbed his hair back and looked down at him.

'What's wrong?' I asked him. As his face turned all serious.

'Shhh…' He said and press his ear back on my belly. He look back up at me and his face was a big question mark. 'I hear something inside you, Yuki as it move and I know you might think it's just your stomach acid but it's really not that what I heard believe me.'

'I always believe you, lord Kaname.' I spoke more stunned at what he is trying to say.

'We need to get you to a doctor, tomorrow.'

'Very well, as you wish lord Kaname.' I replied and we returned to bed.

'Come now, we'll find out what it is once we've been at the doctor.'

'Yes.' Great I think I should have know. My tiredness and my change in apatite. I really think I know what this is but it would comforting to have it confirmed by a professional. I fell asleep and the next morning early we set out to the doctor's office.

Sure enough it is now officially confirmed, I am with child. Kaname is thrilled beyond compare and now just want to go buy baby furniture and clothes. So here we are with our hundreds of guards around us as we shop for baby stuff.

'Kaname you heard the doctor it was still too early to tell if it's a boy or girl and you buy stuff for both. It's too much.'

'No, nothing is too much. We can save it if we have another one later.'

'As you wish, lord Kaname.' I'm just happy to see him in such high spirits so I left him so he can shop till he stops. I picked out a seat in the store in a rocking chair flipping through the pages of childrens books while Kaname empties the store. After three hours we finally head home. We were almost home when our car was rammed off the road by a huge truck. All I could think of was safe Kaname. I wrap myself around him as our car rolls down a very steep cliff.

The car just doesn't stop rolling and finally it came to a standstill on it's side against a tree we hit. Our security in our car where in really bad shape. Kaname was blinking his eyes clear when I finally let got of him. I hit my head all over the rolling car, the roof, the window. Well the window actually broke as my head went through it on one stage. Bleeding quite a lot from my head injury and I felt it close the moment we came to a standstill.

'Yuki? Yuki are you okay love?' Kaname pulled me on his lap as we sat on the door.

'I don't know. Are you alright?' I asked him.

'Yes, but why did you protect me Yuki? Now you're hurt.'

'I told you Kaname that I would protect you and I will do that no matter what.'

'Please, would you please let me protect you for a change and one other thing keep our baby safe for me. Can you do that for me please.' He pleaded with me.

'As you wish lord Kaname.' I caved to his pleading request. There were voices all around us now and they are getting louder. Kaname put his finger to his mouth to tell me to keep very quite. I nod my head and we just listen.

'Asato Ichijo this whole thing is to insane.' Voice number one spoke.

'Yes, I know. But I had to get rid of that imposter girl so Jenny can have her chance with lord Kaname. She is so insistent, and I can deny her anything.'

'So that is why you issued the order to all the hunters associations all over the world to get rid of the real true blood princess?'

'Yes, I had to give my little girl a fair chance with lord Kaname, and the imposter of a naive girl was just in the way for Jenny to have her shot with Kaname.' Kaname was getting angrier and angrier as we both listen to the real person that ordered the kill order on me. There were people all around our car now trying to force their way in. Kaname reached for our securities gun that was closes to us. I was feeling a little dizzy.

Now with a gun in Kaname's hand he shot through the windshield that was not bullet proof and he kicked it out of it frame sending glass flying everywhere. He shot the aristocrats and speed over to where Asato Ichijo and the other person was still talking and with his pure-blood powers he killed Asato Ichijo and the other guy, Asato Ichijo were talking to. I crawled towards the front of out car and looked over our two security guys in the front of the car.

Our security guy were coming to and was fine now. Their wounds have healed already. I crawled out of the car the way Kaname went. Kaname ran back to where I was standing up now. The smell of gas filled the air and I know we need to get away from here soon. We got our security guys out of the car when the first smoke appeared we ran into the woods and back up the very steep hill we all just rolled down from.

I looked Kaname over and I was so relieved that he really was perfectly fine. As for me on the other hand I was feeling more and more dizzy. I took a break every few yards. Leaning against trees while the others walked on ahead. I just couldn't go on further anymore and I sunk to my knees and then passed out.

'Yuki!' Kaname's voice yelled and rang around me in echo as he rushed back to me.

'Kaname…' I murmured as everything started to go dark.

'I knew your injuries were worst then you lead on.' He murmured looking me over, then set out on carrying me. At the top he called for help and darkness took me completely.

I slightly open my eyes and I was in a strange room. This can't be home can it? I looked around it was indeed home but a room more like a hospital room. I was even laying in a hospital cot. Kaname lay on his arms on the side of my bed. I have a splitting headache and my body now feel like someone had hit me with baseball bates all over.

'Hey.' Kaname's head snap up and looked at me and he smiled.

'Thank heavens. I was really starting to worry.'

'Why?'

'You've been laying here a whole week now and I was getting ready to call in specialists again to come have a look at you again.'

'Again?'

'Yes, when we just got back home again I has a few experts doctors come over and have a look at you, love. I was so worried. You protecting me, with your whole body it took quite a beating and then on top of that your head injuries was bad on itself.'

'I'm so- so sorry that I made you worry.' I spoke and want to sit up.

'All is forgiven now. Please rest you've been through enough. I've sorted out all the issues of the hunters that were set out on killing my wife and have officially declared that the Kuran house will now reclaim our royal power of the our vampire society in so making all the senate's all around the globe null in void as we as head of the Kuran family are now prince and princess once again as it should be.' Kaname explained.

'That means that we have to rule the whole vampire world then, right?'

'Yes, it does. I know it's a lot more work for the both of us but I know between the two of us we can handle anything anyone throws at us.' I nod my head and Kaname kissed my forehead. 'Rest now my precious. You're safe, now.' I did what I was told and closed my eyes.

'I love you Kaname.'

'I love you more Yuki.' He kissed me and then I went back to sleep. A few days later and I was back to my old self. I feel so much better with this sword that been removed that hung over my head like death itself. Kaname and I we sat down and decided what we want and what we don't want on our new constitution and in that we have a hundred things we have changed and send word all over the world of our vampire society that has now indeed changed, with everything we have changed.

We spend nights and more nights working through every aspect of our vampire world. The hunter societies are now under new rules as well and as they are now only out there to hunt true level E's and the people that made the level's in the first place. Nothing else.

~~~~~OoO~~~~~

So the time arrived that our baby has to be born and as the time draw closer and closer we started to receive congratulate, baby gifts from all over. Also people sending us thousands of letters thanking us for taking back our rightful place and ruling our vampire world so wonderfully. It is rather satisfying to hear peoples true opinions on our rule.

Now laying in hospital with Kaname more nerves then I am. He held my hand and watched over the screen as our baby boy is being born. My baby cried his little head off. The nurse lay Kaname's boy in his arms and Kaname showed me our son.

'He looks just like his father.' I spoke through my tears.

'No, he is all you, love.' Kaname said bend down and gave me a kiss. The nurse came and took our boy away so they can weigh him and name him. We decided to name him; Kaname Zero Kuran. Born on the 14th of April 2019 at 19:08PM weighing in at 5.5lb. I was sowed up and then pushed back into a room. I took our boy and fed him. He had is father eyes, hair and chin. Kaname took a hundred photos with the camera he bought just for this occasion.

A week later I was released from hospital with my baby we all head home. Back at home the hole house buzzed with activities and Kaname just shrugged his shoulder.

'Sorry this was all Hanabusa's doing.' It made me laugh as I know Hanabusa is one that can sometime go a bit over board when I comes to Kaname and me.

'I understand.' We walked in and all our servants came to see the new pure-blood prince being born and they all paid their respect by bowing deeply as we walked pass them. I turned to them all and slightly bow since I have Kaname junior in my arms. Kaname helped me up the stairs to the nursery that a join to our room. I lay little Kaname down and cover him with few blankets.

Kaname just held me in his arms as we watch our boy sleep. I for one am so glad to be a vampire even though I had a major surgery a week again, I have heal that very same evening after little Kaname was born. Although I was in a human hospital I just kept up the pretenses. I was perfectly fine now. It is still hard to realized that we are parents now. Kaname only left my side to got attend to work then came right back to our room once he was done.

Now that is the start of summer the trees in our garden are in bloom and the most beautiful of them all were the cherry blossoms. I took little Kaname for a stroll through the garden. He just kept staring at all the pretty colors. Daddy Kaname found us and we sat on a blanket he brought with him as we all sat on the blanket. Hand junior over to his father.

I love how Kaname is with his son and they seen Kaname talking to junior is really something special. I just drink in this scene because it is so precious to me a wife and mother. Tomorrow is mothers day and now after all these years of being motherless, I am now a mother. I am just happy I could start the cycle again, in the Kuran house. Coming next weekend we both have official coronation ceremonies where they will crown us king and yes queen. I know being the princess has it's duties and since we took back our position of power the roles of sitting in these seat is a lot more heavy then before.

'So how was your day love?'

'Really busy this morning and I struggled to get this knuckle head fed and then back to sleep. And your?'

'I've finalized the last of the arrangements for this coming weekend, and I've managed to worked through a lot of documents.'

'Good.' I smiled at him. He lend in and gave me a kiss.

'Have I told you today just how much I love you Mrs Yuki Kuran.'

'No, not really. But it sure is nice hearing it from the man I love with my whole being. I love you very much Mr Kaname Kuran.' We kissed again and afterward just enjoy our time together in the afternoon sun. Later we head back inside and gave junior his bath. Kaname insisted on getting little Kaname dressed. I have shown him before and is doing quite well. After lay sleeping junior in his crib we both took a bath together and just lay in each others arms.

After our bath we got dressed then set out to eat dinner and have a early evening. My adopted father send word he wants to come and visit with us for a few days and see little Kaname. He will be here in two days. We informed our security that we will be expecting a guest. They made their preparations. We got a room ready for Kaien Cross, the legendary vampire hunter. I am kind of happy to finally see father after all this time. Yes I saw father at our wedding when he gave me away. That was a year ago.

~~~~~OoO~~~~~

Father's visit was nice and I could see near the end Kaname was getting a little irritated with Kaien, but endured it for my sake. Dad stayed till after our coronation. He looked after little Kaname for us while we are being crowned. We waved dad off and our security drove him back to the airport. Kaname and I walked back inside with little Kaname in my arms and we spend the rest of the afternoon enjoy the hot afternoon sun under a large peach tree, shade.

~~~~~OoO~~~~~

A couple of years went by and tomorrow we will celebrate little Kaname's tenth birthday. Kaname has taught our son everything he was taught when he was you by our father Haruka. Little Kaname is really like I remember Kaname when I was young. A real life gentleman in a small body. Juniors manners are much more advance then mine are in certain ways. Last week I went for a check up at my woman's doctor's office and found that I am indeed pregnant again. That morning, I asked the kitchen to make a cake for Kaname for tonight as desert but they must put a few words on the cake for me. So the words goes like this;

_Dear Daddy_

_Thank you for everything you've done for us as your family._

_Now that my sister is almost here, I will do anything in my power to love and _

_Protect her._

_Love_

_Kaname and mommy(Little sister)_

That evening when desert arrived and Kaname read it he was through the roof with excitement at this news. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a kiss like he haven't done in a while still it was wonderful. Junior just looked at us smiling as he ate the rest of his food and drank his dissolved blood tablets. We explained to junior he was going to have a sister in five months and that he will have to look after her and protect her. He understood what Kaname was telling him.

He really is just as smart and sharp as Kaname. Kaname and I decided that we will have them get married just like mother and father did us, to keep the Kuran bloodlines pure. So we set it out in a very clear document so our lawyers were present as we signed all documents relative to our kids future in our own blood as we signed both Kaname and myself.

We lay in the dark of our room one night after we had some intense love making we talked and talked. Then Kaname decided what our daughters names must be, Yuki Juri Kuran. I didn't argue with my husband since I was just too tired and happy that I full heartenly concurred to what he decided on.

And so the Kuran family pure bloodline is going on into the future.

~~~~~OoO~~~~~

Today more Kaname's two thousand and five hundred birthday. He still look just as handsome since we were kids. Kaname and Yuki junior did get married about a thousand, five hundred years ago and they had their own kids now and they kids had kids. Looking around the very large table at all our family and our great- great grand kids. They are all beautiful and have such amazing manners and manner of speaking. Nothing less for the building royal family of the vampire world. Kaname put his arm around my shoulder as we both look around the room at our family.

'Aren't they all so beautiful, Kaname.'

'Yes, they all are. Thank you for this birthday party, it really is a special one.'

'You're welcome, lord Kaname.'

'I love you Mrs Yuki Kuran.'

'I love you lord Kaname Kuran.' He bend down and gave me a kiss. We are both still young at heart and we don't even look over two thousand years old when you meet us today. We still look young like human people in the late forties, early fifties. Kaname blew out his candles on his birthday cake and everyone sang to him. I just sat behind the video camera smiling as I record our family's happy times together.

**~~~~THE END~~~~**


End file.
